


Довольно скоро

by Lucifer_is_my_pet



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Greed lives, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Body
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_is_my_pet/pseuds/Lucifer_is_my_pet
Summary: небольшой фикс-ит 63 эпизода «Братства»/108 главы манги
Relationships: Greed & Ling Yao, Greed/Ling Yao
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Anime 2021: тексты от G до T





	Довольно скоро

**Author's Note:**

> по манге нельзя однозначно сказать, говорит ли Истина капсом, так что в тексте есть небольшая авторская вольность

Лин отрешённо смотрел на то место, где всего несколько минут назад стоял гомункул, называвший себя Отцом. Эд закончил битву, отправив его в небытие. Или в ад, если тот существует. По правде сказать, Лин надеялся на второй вариант.

Дочь клана Чан горько плакала над доспехом Альфонса. Эд отказался использовать Философский камень и жизнь своего отца, чтобы вернуть брата, и сейчас отчаянно пытался придумать другой способ. Лин почти ничего не понимал в алхимии и никак не мог ему помочь. Была ли возможна жертва, которая не принесла бы Элрикам ещё больших страданий?

«Нет ничего невозможного».

Слова Грида прозвучали в ушах так, словно он всё ещё был здесь, внутри его тела. Лин подавил судорожный вздох. Он так сильно сроднился с постоянным присутствием в теле кого-то другого, со вторым голосом в голове, и теперь не был уверен, что сможет привыкнуть к жизни без него. Думать об этом было больно.

Тем временем взгляд Эда прояснился. Преисполненный решимости, он поднялся на ноги и начал чертить.

— ...Круг преобразования человека!

Теперь Лин узнал бы эти символы где угодно. Он помнил, как блуждал по кровавой пустыне во тьме, слабо освещаемой огнём факела. Как они сражались с Энви, явившим свою истинную сущность. Как Эд раскрыл тайну исчезновения жителей Ксеркса и нашёл выход из желудка Глаттони. Тогда ценой прохода через Врата стала какая-то часть Философского камня Энви. Лин невольно сжал крепче руку с бутыльком. Он ни с кем не обсуждал то, что видел, когда их троих затянуло в круг.

— Это будет последнее преобразование Стального Алхимика! — провозгласил Эд и хлопнул в ладоши.

Линии, символы и надписи на земле под его руками засветились, воздух вокруг заискрился. Пульс Дракона чувствовался так явственно, что его, казалось, можно было потрогать. Энергия закручивалась, концентрируясь возле призвавшего её алхимика.

Неожиданно тело Лина напряглось, отзываясь на происходящее внутри границ рисунка. Он ощутил, как его словно что-то потянуло в круг. Лин невольно отпрянул, пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит. Ощущение не пропало, наоборот, стало чётче, сконцентрировавшись в районе живота. Лин коснулся рукой открытой кожи в том месте, где рубашку разорвала рука Отца. Внезапная догадка поразила его. Эд рассказал, что в _тот раз_ за Вратами увидел тело Альфонса, потому что, как он предположил, их души были связаны. Могло ли быть так, что его, Лина, душа оказалась связана с душой Грида? Могло ли быть так, что Грид не погиб, а, потеряв тело, оказался заперт за Вратами?

Огромный глаз смотрел на Эда из тьмы круга преобразования, десятки длинных чёрных рук потянулись к нему, разламывая тело и затаскивая внутрь.

Бутылёк с Камнем холодил ладонь.

— Господин!..

Эд почти исчез, когда Лин рванулся вперёд и под удивлённые возгласы прыгнул вслед за ним. Его охватило ни с чем не сравнимое чувство распада на отдельные куски. В последние мгновения он вскинул руку с зажатым бутыльком, глядя на Лан Фан. Пусть видит, что он знает, что делает. Даже если сам он в этом не очень уверен.

***

Первое, что Лин понимает, очнувшись посреди белого ничто, — тянущее чувство никуда не исчезло. За спиной у него — гигантские врата, которые он видел и в прошлый раз.

— **СНОВА ПОЛЬЗУЕШЬСЯ ЧУЖОЙ ДВЕРЬЮ, ПРИНЦ?**

Лин думает, что, должно быть, этому существу, Богу-Вселенной-Истине-Всему-Одному-Ему, очень скучно здесь (чем бы ни было это место), если оно развлекается тем, что подначивает пришедших.

— **ПРИНЁС ПЛАТУ ЗА СЕБЯ И ЗА ДРУГА?**

Лин колеблется, но лишь мгновение. Пусть он не знает, чем решил пожертвовать Эд, вмешиваться не стоит.

— Нет. У него своя плата.

Улыбка существа становится шире.

— **ТАК И ЕСТЬ.**

— Я пришёл за Гридом.

— **И ДОВОЛЬНО СКОРО,** — существо кивает и делает жест рукой куда-то позади себя.

Там виднеются другие врата, они пусты: ни рисунков, ни надписей. Перед ними стоит Грид. Он выглядит, как точная копия Лина, разве что чуть более раздражённая. И без одежды.

Лин шагает к нему — облик Грида меняется с синского юноши на коротковолосого мужчину-аместрийца и обратно. Расстояние до него совсем небольшое, но Лин всё равно ускоряется, ловя себя на глупом страхе, что тот снова рассыплется у него на глазах.

Остановившись, он протягивает руку, чтобы убедиться в том, что Грид настоящий, и прежде чем напоминает себе, что вряд ли душа будет материальна, касается груди. Та меняет вид под его ладонью, кожа то бледнеет, то розовеет. Тянущее чувство наконец пропадает, расходясь по телу едва заметной дрожью.

— От тебя так легко не отделаться, да? — слова тоже звучат по-разному, немного меняется тембр, появляется и исчезает синский акцент. Привычный голос, слышимый извне, режет слух.

Лин хочет сказать в ответ что-нибудь остроумное, но в голове звучат только собственные слова, которые он когда-то прокричал в гигантское лицо-маску: «Души друзей связаны. А от того, что стало частью твоей души, так просто не избавишься».

— **ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО, КРАЙНЕ НАСТЫРНЫЙ ТИП,** — раздаётся сзади и отовсюду. Лин с тревогой оборачивается. — **ЖАЛЬ, ЧТО НЕ АЛХИМИК. ТОГДА, ВЕРОЯТНО, ОН ДОГАДАЛСЯ БЫ НЕ ТОЛЬКО ЗАБРАТЬ ТЕБЯ, НО И СОЗДАТЬ НОВОЕ ТЕЛО.**

Когда Лин поворачивается обратно к Гриду, с обеих сторон врата уже распахнуты и неумолимые руки тянутся к ним обоим. На лице Грида неописуемая смесь недовольства и веселья. Лин не сводит с него глаз, пока врата не захлопываются у него перед носом.

***

Сидя в круге преобразования, Лин смотрел, как Эд усаживает брата у большого камня и укрывает чьим-то пальто. Альфонс был тощ, бледен и настолько слаб, что потерял сознание сразу после появления из круга. Но он был жив и теперь наконец-то стал целым.

Бутылёк в руке был тёплый и как будто даже не полегчал. Лин крутил его между пальцами, пока Грид беззлобно переругивался с Хайнкелем. Лан Фан они отправили к палаткам с медиками.

Вокруг солдаты уносили раненых и погибших, разбирали завалы. Лин думал о похоронах Фу. О дороге домой. О том, что придётся объяснять людям присутствие в своём теле второй души. О клане Чан, чью судьбу взвалила себе на плечи маленькая девочка. О других своих братьях и сёстрах, претендующих на трон.

Довольно скоро ему предстояло принимать непростые решения. Но сейчас он позволил себе полностью отдать контроль над телом Гриду, уйти вглубь собственного сознания, где теперь не было ни сонма чужих душ, ни монструозного лица. Только они двое.

Он услышал, как вскоре Грид замолчал и переключил внимание вовнутрь, на него. Какое-то время они ничего не говорили.

— Наверное, я должен сказать спасибо. — Недосказанное «спасение» повисло где-то на периферии сознания, слышное им обоим.

— Как и я, — просто ответил Лин. Его «спасение» присоединилось к первому.

Снова воцарилось молчание, свои и чужие мысли и эмоции привычно роились в голове, не сталкиваясь, не смешиваясь, обтекая одна другую. Растерянность, благодарность, усталость.

— Я хочу попросить прощения. — «Просчёт с телом» билось в мозгу. Какой же он идиот.

— Как и я. — «Ложь» вспыхнула и погасла, спряталась.

Будь они в разных телах, хлопнули бы друг друга по плечу, поулыбались и разошлись. Несмотря на сказанное, Лин ощутил укол вины.

— Я вроде сказал, что не против побыть императором, — в голосе Грида звучала усмешка. — Про _это_ я не лгал.

Его чувство вины тоже плавало где-то рядом.

— Ну что ж. Для этого тебе придётся выучить язык.

— А?.. — вина сменилась оторопью.

— А также все пятьдесят кланов Сина, географию и экономику провинций...

— Сколько?! — Бесчисленные часы с императорскими учителями пронеслись перед их общим внутренним взором.

— Историю становления каждого клана, военное дело... — Лин так веселился, что улыбка появилась и на его лице. Со стороны это увидела только вернувшаяся Лан Фан, но она лишь покачала головой.

— Нет, погоди, зачем...

— А ещё алхимию. Нам обоим, — на серьёзной ноте закончил Лин.

Тем временем Альфонс пришёл в себя и сосредоточил на себе всё внимание окружающих. Лин наблюдал за ликованием его друзей и родных, а потом, мягко забрав контроль над телом себе, наконец поднялся на ноги и вышел из круга преобразования. Он почувствовал, как Грид слегка шаркал ногами, стирая линии и надписи, но ничего не стал говорить.


End file.
